newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Kitty Krew
Needs: *awards? *Key movies *Links to other key members *First KK submission? *Last submission? KK link!!! I can't make it work and I can't see why? Icedragon64 00:50, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I think the old site was shut down. Anyhow, I linked it to the closest equivalent that I could find.--Salnax 01:28, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Official? Who decides what is the official site of a crew? I see no evidense that Whacky's site is more Official than Rabbit Kitty's Icedragon64 10:02, April 24, 2010 (UTC) It was declared official when 4 of the oldest admins (including me) put together the forum, which was made before Rabbit Kitty's site. Many of the original members are there and it has an active forum. Rabbit Kitty's site has been inactive from the beginning and has extreemly few members. Wackyanimation 05:28, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Awards Should we include this section?--Salnax 23:08, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I dunno. I understand why you are asking, its not very encyclopedic to list every single award they can think of on their WikiG page. However, in the case of a Crew which is generally thought of as just a spam crew, expressing in detail the impact they have made, especially the real awards they have won is more than understandable. If the list is only going to be this long then I suggest we tolerate it- as you will see, I have made it more encyclopedic. If this persists and becomes a nuisance, then I will contact them and suggest that they make their own Wiki, where they can list all this not very notable information. For now, they can see this conversation if any of them are Following this page and hopefully they will show restraint. Icedragon64 23:35, June 6, 2010 (UTC) BFK confusion? I don't understand this paragraph at all. As far as I know BFK started the KK. I don't know what is meant by 'always intended BFK to be a mascot' means or what evidence there is for this claim- it did NOT become trasparent on Newgrounds. I don't know who Kes is. If this paragraph is not explained better and given some kind of refs, I will be inclined to delete it. Icedragon64 21:33, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Awards Count? "It was around this time Hulaloo joined KK who made amazing movies, but they didn't count for KK's awards because they were entered in Pico Day and such as that." I don't understand the above- why don't they count? Why would what they were entered for make any difference to whether they count as KK awards? Icedragon64 23:19, December 26, 2010 (UTC) To The Above Get off my back "dragon" : Please sign your posts.Grimu 19:01, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : : : Also, don't start off a new section in response to another section, and also please don't personally attack people on this wiki, thank you. I DO NOT ATTACK PEOPLE ON THIS WIKI IVE BEEN HELPING IT OUT FOR TWO YEARS NOW DONT WALTZ IN HERE AND ACT LIKE MY FUCKING BOSS thankyou